Matt
Matthew '("'Matt" for short, also nicknamed "Matty") is one of the 4 main characters. He is an 11-year-old boy and is voiced by , he likes to think by playing with his yo-yo. He wears a red backpack which contains most of the Cybersquad's equipment, though Digit carries many tools as well. He is sometimes absent-minded and does rash actions even when he doesn't know what he is doing. This puts the Cybersquad in many dangers. However, Matt is always willing to try things he's never done before, which both harms and helps the group. Matt is the only human male member of the Cybersquad seen in the show. His favorite color is green. Personality Interests and Talents According to Cyberchase online, Matt has a strong interest in sports, such as riding his skateboard, playing baseball, and rock climbing. He loves Greek mythology and knows a lot about it. His favorite foods are pizza and pancakes. His favorite book is Redwall by Brian Jacques, he loves any music played by Will Smith, and his favorite movie is . It is possible he has a crush on Inez since he calls her Nezzie to annoy her. Appearance Matt has apricot skin and bright orange hair. He wears a bright long sleeve green turtleneck, neon blue jeans, and red hi-tops with white soles and a red backpack. Life Matt lives on a farm with his mother, and has a pet pig named Sherman (nickname: Shermie). Relationships 'Jackie' He is just as nice to her as he is with Inez. He sometimes makes fun of her dramatic acting, bringing up arguments often. It is possible Matt likes Jackie because of how much he teases her and annoys her. 'Inez' When he calls her "Nezzie," she gets annoyed. It is possible that he has a crush on her, but he also seems overprotective of her, and may view her as more of a sister than anything else. 'Slider' He is always jealous of Slider because Jackie and Inez always pay more attention to him. Matt and Slider make their peace in Team Spirit, as neither of them argue again. 'Digit' Matt and Digit are really good friends since they journey together with Jackie and Inez. With Digit, Matt can be able to use tools when he needs to when he is in situations, just like Jackie & Inez would. Trivia *Matt's favorite hobby is playing with yo-yos, his preferred yo-yo being a yellow one with a blue star in the center. *Matt's favorite color is green. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" Gallery Matt (Castleblanca).jpg Matt (R-Fair City).png Matt (The Poddleville Case).jpg Matt (Return to Sensible Flats).jpg Matt_(Hugs_and_Witches).png Matt (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Matt (True Colors).jpg Matt (All the Right Angles).jpg Matt (Mother's Day).jpg Matt (A Whale of a Tale).jpg Matt (Double Trouble).jpg Matt (The Wedding Scammer).png Matt (The Guilty Party).jpg Matt (A Time To Cook).jpg Matt (Trick or Treat).png Matt (EcoHaven CSE).jpg Matt (A Piece of the Action).jpg Matt (The Creech Who Would Be Crowned).jpg Matt (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg Matt (Past Perfect Prediction).png Matt (A Broom of One's Own).jpg Matt (A Tikiville Turkey Day).jpg Matt (A Clean Sweep).png Matt (EcoHaven Ooze).jpg Matt (On the Line).jpg Matt (Blowing in the Wind).png Matt (The Bluebird of Zappiness).jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Children Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Childern Category:Boys Category:Boys Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Children